Talk:The Brigade
Compliment Niceee Cristian Latin 12:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, priatel! They could, of course, defend you aswell. You seem to have quite some enemies and the last thing we desire is for you to share your brother's fate. Pierius Magnus 12:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Capisco :P Many thanks for your offer, priatel, I'll definitely make use of it! :D Cristian Latin 13:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm glad The Brigade can be of service. Our motto: "Do you feel lucky, punk?" Pierius Magnus 13:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Infringement of our basic rights I quote: "Anyone who grants himself unauthorized entry to property belonging to the Donia Clan will be shot on sight." I would like this to be changed. I'll bring this to court. (By the way, I am standing on your grounds.) Percival E. Galahad 13:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is meant as in: breaking in to our houses, not just standing on the porch. Attack us, and we retaliate. The Brigade serves to protect, it wishes to do no harm. All members are licensed gun-owners and responsible people. Pierius Magnus 13:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::For some reason I find this army very silly, Bombastic, and magnusesque. Why does Magnus always create mysterious mafi bosses and 'armies'?. I Btw support Percival's act. It will end the anarchy on that issue we have in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Good for you, Pierlot! Pierius Magnus 15:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Pierius: You should recognize the potential danger of militias like yours. If the neighboring clan with mob-like tendencies like yours would have similar AK-47-bearing Arnold Scharzenegger-like bimbos, and the state had no tools to interfere, we would leave our nation to the degraded humanoid with the highest amount of testosteron and the lowest brain capacity. Percival E. Galahad 15:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sir Galahad, I never said The Brigade is a militia. Those are your words. They are just a group of armed men and women who are licensed hunters and excellently trained in the use of firearms. Who says they are paid? Who says they obey my every command? I never said that. They are just people with guns, who are legally entitled to carry them and choose to protect the Donia Clan and it's members. Nothing illegal there. Pierius Magnus 15:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Your words are "army". "Just a group of armed men and women who are licensed hunters and excellently trained in the use of firearms" is what would be a militia under the proposal in the First Chamber. Who said all that? You: "private army of the Donia Clan", "created by Clan patriarch and leader Ygo August Donia in January 2011." It is not illegal - although I am convinced it could be ruled unconstitutional - but I hope to criminalize it with the Firearms Act. It is a threat to our personal safety and the Christian morals of those you wish to represent. Percival E. Galahad 15:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Court You said you would bring this to court, by all means feel free to do so. Then I can defend myself properly in front of a judge. However before the firearms act you proposed is passed, my private army is perfectly legal. And after it is passed, I will change it into a “hunting club” – nothing more then a change of status, of course. In any case, the Brigade will live on. Not to attack, or cause any harm. It just serves to protect. Pierius Magnus 16:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :If it becomes a "hunting club" only by name, it will still be criminal under the Firearms Act. I didn't mean to offend, though. I just believe private militias are to freedom what rape is to love. Percival E. Galahad 16:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll find a way. I am glad hunting clubs, at least, are still allowed. These changes are most appreciated by me, sir. Most appreciated. Pierius Magnus 16:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::It would be unfair to exclude them, if we choose to permit hunting. Whether we should permit hunting is another issue, and as long as we do, we should protect their occupation. Percival E. Galahad 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hunting club Would it be a solution if this would change into a valid hunting club? Pierius Magnus 12:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Under the pending bill, yes. You would have to get rid of the machine guns and so, though. Percival E. Galahad 13:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I suppose hunting rifles and animal traps would still be allowed? Pierius Magnus 13:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Rifles would be allowed. The Firearms Act (obviously) says nothing about (non-firearm) hunting apparel. Percival E. Galahad 13:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then I guess we're fine no matter what. We'll get rid of anything other then hand-rifles, hunting rifles and shotguns - if needed. Pierius Magnus 13:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::And C4? :P Cristian Latin 16:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No? No features of CoD wished? :D Cristian Latin 21:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You know the saying "roeien met de riemen die je hebt"? Well, if it's any consolation: whether you should someone with a bazooka or a rifle, the target's gonna end up dead anyway. Besides: if you shoot at ducks with massive guns you ain't gonna get much meat out of the poor birds! Pierius Magnus 21:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::You know how funny it is to hit someone between the eyes with a crossbow arrow of the type explosive tip . It explodes two sec's after hittin' your enemy. First you see the person who was being hit, being extremely frightened and surprised, running like a dumbass in a circle, and then eventually his head explodes . It stays funny Cristian Latin 22:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Btw aiming a RPG at a duck sounds great too Cristian Latin 22:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol, yeah... and we could of course just KEEP our guns... Who is gonna take them away? Dimi and what army? Cuz you and me both know - there ain't no army but mine. Pierius Magnus 22:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha :D. We could also lock ourselves up in the castle and surround the area with booby traps, such as claymores, C4s, bouncing betties . Even if these "bailiffs" come with many, we could still camp in the castle with our sniper rifles (the M40A3 is mine!), throwing some random nades in the enemies' direction. Bet that sounds like a damn' good plan :P Cristian Latin 22:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::If I'm ever gonna leave the site then that's the way I'm gonna do it, brother! Side by side with my priatels, in a blaze of glory - fire and explosions, some catchy dance Romanian dance music at the back ground, to make Latin happy. That would be a worthy end of Donia Castle. Pierius Magnus 22:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Dead enemy Haha, niceee . Tell me when I have to call Edward Maya and Inna, then we'll make the guns stutter on the beat ^^. Every single beat will mean a dead enemy that tried to do harm to your lovely castle, Sire. Cristian Latin 22:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :You know what? This plan is so stupid that it might actually work! I'm going all in man! And did you just call me Sire? From now on I'm the king of the Emeralds! Pierius Magnus 22:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha, . Count me in, my son! Do you have any task for me, like... maybe I could marry one of your beautiful nieces and become a Baron/Principle too! Sounds great :P. Don't forget to re-claim your castle, ay! We could also just conquer it. Besides, there ain't no other army, so who is gonna make a stand? Cristian Latin 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Mr. Latin, you can marry a relative of course! The old baron knocked up tons of girls - he had himself an entire harem! I'm sure you can invent some sorta beautiful out-of-wedlock daughter and marry her. And yes, there is no army only perhaps a few policemen and I doubt they'll put up much of a fight, really. Not with me in charge! :) Pierius Magnus 22:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am honored, my friend, to become member of your great family (and to get access to the harem :D). Of course, if The Brigade has to fulfill its duty, I will stand up and fight for the good cause, which is on your side, not to be forgotten :P. Cristian Latin 22:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Grab your guns and let's shoot 'em up. Lllleet's get ready to ruuumble! Pierius Magnus 22:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aite . Could you give me some money to do some inkopen in the States? I was thinking of some RPGs, Thumpers, Attached Silencer Weapons, Sub Machine Guns (MP5, UMP45), M16s, a great bunch of claymores and semtexes to stick the noses of curious enemies who open the door of our Castle. Am I allowed? :P Cristian Latin 22:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The Donia Clan will pay for all your expenses. It's on the house, priatel! Buy yourself some big guns and expand our already impressive arsenal. :) Pierius Magnus 22:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I'll take the speedboat rightaway. Expect me to return tomorrow at sunset with quite some heavy shit :P Cristian Latin 22:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Attorney The attorneys at L&VATL would like to know if you want to disscus the case or drop charges? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well you can tell them they might still be needed: the Brigade needs some legal guidance and advice from time to time as they remain highly controversial - and, at the moment, are STILL a private army cuz' luckily for us that darn bill hasn't passed yet. :) Pierius Magnus 22:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe the smallest armed force- but the strongest.-Nathaniel Scribner 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed Mr. Scribner, indeed. These men and women are the best in the field - they are like my personal Swiss Guard and I'm their pope. Pierius Magnus 22:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well If you are the Pope, then I am God :P Cristian Latin 22:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then I'll be... well... damn, that's impossible to beat, dude! xD Pierius Magnus 22:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know I am good . What about the God''father''! ^^ Cristian Latin 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You gotta make them love you I don't know if you guys are into branding, but your image might profit from an image. I'm talking about some profiling here, and not just a lame calendar of heavily armed fathers playing with their kids, no the real stuff: an official logo! If I can make a suggestion I'd pick something like this (points at the right end of this line). Just a suggestion though, the calender would do just fine too. 15:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks man, looks awesome! We'll protect Lovia from terrorists and nazi's - free of charge. And we are indeed quick, reliable and accurate. Pierius Magnus 15:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If I think organization, I think logo. The visual aspect deserves some attention. 15:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :They sure do. May I have your permission to use the logo? Pierius Magnus 15:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I was thinking for a minute to use it for a commercial toilet-cleaning service but it probably fits the brigade better. 15:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) What about hte motto Quick and Clean? ^^ You know what Yuri, you're right. We'll definitely need an image. And we know you're a pacifist, but you could still be of great use in our Brigade, you know! Without even being armed. How great is that! You can actually hold the flag which is - of course - designed by yourself :P. You'll be the first person in our row who will terrify our enemies. You'll make us invincible, Yuri. Cristian Latin 15:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I might preach peaceful strategy to solve conflicts, but that doesn't make me a pacifist. I'm not against violence out of principle, I just honestly believe there are better ways. The monopoly on violence should be with the state. 15:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The state is not capable of exercising such a monopoly: they lack the means. All Lovia has is a police force - which is still a major step from a professional army such as this Brigade of mine. Pierius Magnus 15:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not arguing that, I just think it would be best to shut down the brigade and upgrade the material of the police. 15:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Until we have proper means to defend ourselves against whoever may threaten the existance of the Lovian independent state, we (the Brigade) will serve as an unofficial means of protection to the people. Pierius Magnus 15:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :And that is very noble, but surely you see that ultimately the defense of the community can't be left in private hands. 15:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No it cannot, it would not be wise. However we will excist and remain Lovia's unofficial armed forces until Lovian official armed forces are created. So that Lovia is no longer "harmless and weak". Whoever threatens the safety of Lovia citizens now has a serious problem - with us. Surely the people will love us for that feeling of safety. Pierius Magnus 15:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, I always thought that the c.1830's US style of military (adapted to modern times) would be a good one for Lovia. Basically: A small, very well equiped, well trained national army/navy/air defense force. The main purpose of this would be to function much as a combined Royal Guard/supersized Delta Force/expeditionary force (in the rare event that Lovia decides to send off a group of peacekeepers to Southwest Izziwizzistan. Then each state would administer a voluntarilly-manned militia. The recruits signing up for it would be first put through a roughly two-month training course, andthen subject to weekly traing days and regular call-ups for the next 4-6 years. From then on, the members would regress into reserve duties (mainly administrative) and only be training, say, 6-10 times a year. The state militia would be ultimately subordinate to the national defense command, but would mainly be under local control. BoredMatt 21:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :This sounds like the best option there is for a possible Lovian armed forces in the near future. In order for it to work, we need to have a strong conservative party in Lovia though - and we need to convince the socialists and the liberals. Pierius Magnus 21:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If a bill more-or-less like the one above were to be introduced, would it garner much support from the non-conservatives? BoredMatt 21:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I can't tell, really. Many politicians can be very unpredictable. Our PM, however, dislikes violence very much but he is, by no means, a pacifist as he has explained some time ago. He would support some sort of armed forces - or a better armed police force. Pierius Magnus 21:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, under the plan I proposed, the national military would effectively be a larger GSG-9, while the state militias are a bit like the SWAT crossed with the National Guard (I'm not sure if you have an equivalent of that in the Netherlands). Not really a true military. BoredMatt 21:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::In the Netherlands we have the Marechaussee: they guard the Queen, members of the Royal Family and the Government. You could pretty much see 'em as our "elite troops". I agree: our armed forces should not be big - as Lovia is, by all means, only a small nation. They should, however, be more then capable to defend Lovia and their fellow Lovians. Pierius Magnus 09:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Indeed. Not to get ahead of ourselves, but I've kinda drafted a basic doctrine for what I would envision as Lovia's ideal defense force. ::I really do think that Lovia needs some sort of army. Maybe not an air force (not necessary) but definately a navy or even a coast guard. Horton11 03:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Doctrine Mission The LDF mission is to "defend the existence, territorial integrity and sovereignty of the state of Lovia. To protect the inhabitants of Lovia and to combat all forms of terrorism which threaten the daily life." ::Basic Points * Lovia cannot afford to lose a single war * Defensive on the strategic level, no territorial ambitions * Desire to avoid war by political means and a credible deterrent posture * Use of status as a peaceful, neutral nation in UN to assist in defeating threats to Lovia's sovereignty * Preventing escalation * Determine the outcome of war quickly and decisively * Combating terrorism * Very low casualty ratio ::Prepare for Defense * A small standing army with an early warning capability, regular air defense force and navy/coast guard * An efficient reserve mobilization and transportation system ::Move to Counterattack * Multi-arm coordination * Transferring the battle to enemy territory quickly * Keeping enemy forces off Lovian soil * Quick attainment of war objectives :I oppose to the idea that Lovia can not afford to lose a war. If the costs of winning are higher than those of losing, losing would be a logical outcome. We're not the United States you know, our people should always go before our prestige. 12:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. This militarianism is (btw) totally outdated. Teddy Roosevelt did a smart thing expanding the Navy, to prevent war (!). A small nation like Lovia is even better off unarmed than armed. 19:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, Dimitri, this is my logic. *Lovia having a ~200-man military is the exact same as Lovia having no military in the eyes of the international community. *If the above is true, then it will not matter diplomatically if some superagressive nation (let's go with a semifascist America led by Sarah Palin) attacks us. The fact that we would or would not have a military wouldn't figure into their decision making process. However, the results of that fact (whatever that fact may be) will have a great effect. It could be a peaceful annexation showing to the world just how great and popular Palin is (think Hitler's Austrian annexation) or it could be an armed, organized resistance that would inform the international community of how the Lovians are suffering under international rule and quite possibly bring about the liberation of Lovia and the defeat of fascism. *The military would be just an exceptionally well-armed division of the police force in peacetime, thus completing your vision of a stronger, more powerful police force. *As to Yuri's comment about us being able to lose wars, it doesn't make sense. Lovia is small enough a country that there would be no point in taking just Clymene or just ''Seven. The fact that almost the entire maritime infastructure of Lovia is located in Sylvania/Noble City would precipitate the full'' annexation of Lovia in order to supply any ''annexation of Lovia! I know the logic may be hard to follow, but take this for example. The US under Palin invades and annexes Clymene and Seven. Lets say they need 800 troops to occupy it in the short term, and another 3000 to prepare for an invasion and annexation of the rest of Lovia (which brings me to another point: however stupid it would be to annex only part of Lovia, it can only be logically followed up by a full annexation of Lovia). The need to constantly resupply the troops by air (high fuel costs) and by sea (low maritime infastructure creates the need to bring in engineers to set up more docks and piers, meaning even more supplies and building equipment need to be shipped in!) makes a partial annexation of Lovia extremely hard on the occupying forces' logistics officers. The only port in Lovia that can supply that many troops with a constant influx of food and supplies is Noble City, with almost half the population of Lovia itself. From there, supplies could easily be carried to the other islands by small vessels and planes. ::I realize that your first argument against this is going to be: "Why the hell would anybody want LOVIA in the first place?" I can't answer that question. However, I would like you to try to answer this one: ::Would you rather live in a nation that respected gun rights and has a very small, highly-trained antiterrorist force because they believe that defending your nation is the best way to actually defend your nation in the event of an invasion by evil American conservatives (let's give that a 1% chance of happening) or be living the high life in a Noble City penthouse, drinking wine, eating cheese, and listening to some smooth jazz while contemplating the meaning of life when American stormtroopers ''do ''bust down your door and place you under arrest because that 1% day does occur? ::BoredMatt 01:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't the Monroe Doctrine protect Lovia? Edward Hannis 01:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm trying to explain this to an audience of mostly liberal Europeans, so I'm using the example of a fascist America to draw them in. But yes, it would. However, I'd rely on actual force of arms to garuntee our free and independent existance rather than some treaty. BoredMatt 01:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think we can count on the USA. They've got the most expensive military in the world, and should the time come, we'll be able to be protected. Plus, who the heck would attack us? Edward Hannis 01:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::If any nation but the US would be attacking Lovia, they'd be practically violating US airspace/US waters. Seems I follow Hannis on this one. 09:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Signore Robert Luciano would like to know if he may join the Brigade. HORTON11 20:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :As second-in-command, I have to deny his proposal. He is too controversial, whilst our Brigade desires to maintain a positive image. Cristian Latin 20:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, aren't most members of the brigade controversial? Plus, Mr. Luciano has enough money to help fund the Brigade. HORTON11 20:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: 1) I don't understand what you mean, we aren't controversial, that's what you make of it :P We are very peace loving and helping towards unexpected visitors! 2) The Donia clan is rich enough, my dear . Cristian Latin 20:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, no mobsters, Horton. You just give Mr. Luciano a job in the tourist business! Pierius Magnus 21:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Don't depend on the United States for this matter, we are needing to be more dependent on ourselfs! When big father upstairs gets shot down, do we run to the closet? Nathaniel Scribner 04:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly, Mr. Scribner, exactly! And you know what? The new PM-eletect fully agrees with you on this one. Truly you'd be a wonderful addition to the Federal Police. Pierius Magnus 07:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I agree as well. There is absolutely no point in not having a military, even if it's just 30 or 40 people. BoredMatt 22:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Food For Thought From an email I got. "FYI: The state of Wisconsin has gone an entire deer hunting season without someone getting killed. That's great. There were over 600,000 hunters. Allow me to restate that number. Over the last two months, the eighth largest army in the world - more men under arms than Iran; more than France and Germany combined - deployed to the woods of a single American state to help keep the deer menace at bay. But that pales in comparison to the 750,000 who are in the woods of Pennsylvania this week. Michigan's 700,000 hunters have now returned home. Toss in a quarter million hunters in West Virginia, and it is literally the case that the hunters of those four states alone would comprise the largest army in the world. The point? America will forever be safe from foreign invasion with that kind of home-grown firepower. '''Hunting -- it's not just a way to fill the freezer. It's a matter of national security."' Interesting stuff, eh? BoredMatt 23:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Pretty cool. Maybe this can help convince the king that allowing weapons is not so bad. HORTON11 23:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't oppose to people being able to get arms; gun violence is not linked as directly to 'getting guns easily' as one might think. It is however a culture of fear, violence and distrust that create shootings. What you are suggesting with the case of Wisconsin (many guns --> no accidents --> guns okay) is thus without relevance. Enough counter-examples can be found where many guns lead to many deaths: the number of guns are not the issue here! The real question is 'does the easy availability of guns contribute to a culture of fear, violence and distrust'? In the hunter milieu not, but how about under your average civilian? 07:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Sadly thats not how the world works..there is fear, violence and distrust- that won't change. My math teacher was just attack a few days ago while with her child in the car- some one trew a beer can into the back of the car, she told the kids in my class that if anyone wants to taste lead of her husbands shotgun they can try somthing again. Should we being banning violent games and toy guns- boys playing fort in they're back yard? Nathaniel Scribner 08:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::(1) I'm not your average 'it is modernity sir'-critic you deal with in the US. I'm not against violence on the tele and all that, my favorite movies even have a lot of violence, profanity and nudity in them. (2) It is exactly the kind of 'things just are that way' and 'nothing can change' whining you just demonstrated that make sure things don't move. If people really couldn't change the world we would still be living in caves. Wake up: that is how the world works and, what is even more, we can make it work as we like! 08:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not whining, I'm just telling you the truth. I want peace, but when bad people come around I want be be safe..and truely there will ALWAYS be bad people. I would love for it to change were everyone was good- but sadly that won't happen. Nathaniel Scribner 08:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Just to add a little humor. Nathaniel Scribner 08:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : ::Safety doesn't come from armed individuals under private control, the only real safety is collective safety. That is why the United Nations where created, to avoid individual nations of an arms race and brutal attacks on other countries safety. Again: the only working safety is collective safety. 09:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yuri, that's not the argument I was trying to make. The email talks about ''collective ''security through ''individual ''security. Nobody in their right minds is going to invade the US because of the simple fact that we have 30 million (or more, I'm just using the facts from the Brady campaign) armed, law-abiding citizens who grew up shooting and have no qualms about using their talents to defend their nation, whether part of an orgaized force or not. BoredMatt 13:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Self-Defence : I'm going to sign up as a hunter, but I'll be happy to use my 'hunter only gun' to shoot a man trying to hurt me inside my own house. Also, Lovia is a leading to being unrealistic, PEOPLE CAN STILL GET GUNS. Guns really need to be controlled but not banned! Guns at a Utah Colleges , this is one of the reasons guns can be good in some instances. Will you go to a Utah school, or go to a Lovia College to kill tons of school students, now we are not so far from the United States and I'm sure some loon will drive his fathers boat into Lovia's waters 'which arnt protected by any military' land and go to the nearest school and shoot it up. Nathaniel Scribner 22:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. My dad kept (and still does, I believe) a Browning HP in his glove compartment for situations just like that. I don't really think Dimi was being serious about the whole "no guns" thing, but we do need clearer wording in the Firearms Act for this kind of stuff. BoredMatt 22:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) A total ban of weapons is dangerous and unrealistic. Lovia could become helpless and liable to be taken over by another country. As for the Firearms Act, it should be reworded to allow certain uses of guns HORTON11 22:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wish we could be more like Switzerland..Nathaniel Scribner 22:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Mandatory service in military reserve until age 60? Hooray! That'll go over well in Congress! BoredMatt 22:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) We would need something like 1 or 2 years training, in case we ever do go to war. HORTON11 22:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Age 60, highly unrealistic. Nathaniel Scribner 22:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Nathaniel, I was being sarcastic. That's what Switzerland has. I'm not for any mandatory training/conscription in the least. I'd like a small, well-trained, well-equipped force (ie The Brigade but run by the government) plus a larger part-time government-run militia (also voluntary); there's no point in mandatory training if a good bit of the citizenry has no experience with firearms to begin with. BoredMatt 23:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) The Brigade could be turned into a specialized force or army, under government control. The country will at least have some protection, and there will be the regulation required to make sure things do not get out of hand. HORTON11 23:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Firearms will remain ILLEGAL. Also our country does not need an army (and that is not that unrealistic: why?. We are a bunch of isles with no real oil wealth, or other sources of natural energy (I believe), furthermore, we have close friendship with the us, and last but not least, we are neutral in every single war). We do NOT need an army! It costs money that we can use elsewhere. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed: no to the warmongers! I oppose this pseudo-legislation. 09:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) To the fed's I very much like how The Brigade is getting under the people's control. Safety and protection are common goods which need to be subject to a policy that has a democratic basis. 06:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC)